


Sugar

by PrinceJinyoungie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, marknior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJinyoungie/pseuds/PrinceJinyoungie
Summary: "something bitter will always be bitter, that's why i don't like sugar, after it melts the sour taste will never leave your lips."▪lowercase intended





	1. Chapter 1

"hello! can i take your order?"  
a blonde-haired boy said, waiting for the customer's answer.  
"one americano, sugar free."  
raven hair falling on the male's visage, as he turned his head from the cafe's table, locking his almond eyes with the worker.


	2. '2

"a-ah, yes! it will be ready in a few minutes."  
and with these words the waiter went to prepare the coffee for the boy, still a bit confused by the stare they had just exchanged, thinking about how perfect those almond dark eyes looked.  
after a while he went back to the table where the customer was, bringing him the americano he ordered and leaving right after, or these were his intentions when a voice stopped him.  
"hey"  
it was the raven-haired.  
"yes?"  
"i said sugar free"  
the blonde went red from embarrassment and started apologising to the other male, going back to make another coffee for him.


	3. '3

"here you are, sorry again for that."  
the waiter said as he placed the cup on the table.  
"it's okay, don't worry."  
"uhm."  
he started, not wanting to end the talk with the stranger.  
"this may be inconvenient but could i ask why you don't like sugar?"  
the dark almond eyes looked at him, falling on his apron and on the target that was on it.  
"mark, right?"  
"ah, yes."  
"something bitter will always be bitter, that's why i don't like sugar, after it melts the sour taste will never leave your lips."  
the raven-haired said, sipping his coffee and observing people walking in the streets from the cafe's glass wall with his dark sad eyes.


	4. '4

"that's how people are too, they give you sugar-coated words to make their actions look less bad, even if they're completely wrong."  
mark looked at the boy, he had already finished his coffee and his hands were both holding the cup.  
"you look like you're speaking from experience."  
the raven-haired smiled.  
"he was like that too."   
these were the words that came out almost as a whisper from the customer's lips as he got up and took his things.  
"i'm going now, thank you for the coffee, it was really good."  
"w-wait! what's your name?"  
"my name? it's jinyoung."  
the boy stopped as he looked at the worker with his almond eyes.  
"then jinyoung, thank you for choosing our cafe, i hope to see you soon!"  
"of course, i'll come back again for that americano, have a good day and see you soon."  
and with these words the raven-haired boy left the store.


	5. '5

the next day the blonde-haired went to work with a smile on his face, he was sitting happily behind the counter, waiting for a certain boy to come.  
after a few hours of waiting a well-known raven-haired entered the cafe and sat at one of the tables.  
mark was so happy and rushed to jinyoung as soon as he saw him, taking his order.  
"hi! you're back."  
"hi, of course i am."  
"what can i get you?  
"the same as yesterday, thanks."  
"this time i won't forget, sugarfree."  
the raven-haired chuckled and nodded as the worker went back to make the coffee for the boy.  
"here, enjoy your americano."  
"thank you."  
"can i ask you something?"  
the boy nodded and smiled softly.  
"you're really curious, aren't you?"  
"a bit...it's that yesterday you looked quite sad, did something happen?"  
"ah, did i?"  
"you looked...heartbroken?"  
the raven-haired stopped for a moment and then sighed.  
"so...was it that evident?"  
"oh, no it wasn't it's just that observing you-"  
"you were observing me?"  
once again, the blonde-haired went red from embarrassment as he started mumbling some incomprehensible words to the younger and ran back to the counter.   
the other boy looked at him, a bit confused but at the same time amused by the waiter's cute behaviour.  
after fifteen minutes of staying there the raven-haired got up, since he had to go home, and looked for the worker that seemed nowhere to be found.  
he went to the counter where another blonde-haired man was standing, he had big round eyes that made him look like a puppy and the name "jackson" on the target.  
"uhm hi, is mark still here?"  
"he's but he is occupied right now."  
"oh, then please tell him that i said goodbye."  
"i will, don't worry."  
and then the raven-haired left the shop, hoping to see the other boy again.


	6. '6

the blonde-haired sighed, as he looked at the younger going away.  
"you heard, right?"  
"i did, i can't believe i embarrassed myself like that in front of him, i want to disappear."  
"don't worry, i think that he probably also likes you, and by the way he's really cute, if you want to give up on him i won't hesitate to try and hit him up."  
"don't you dare lay an hand on jinyoung! i like him a lot and i won't let you have him, jackson!"  
"woah, mark, calm down, i was just kidding." the younger male started laughing, looking at his friend that was angry at him.  
"don't laugh! i really like him a lot..."  
"i know, i'm sure that you'll be able to get with that boy, cheer up."  
"okay, i'll go cleaning the tables now, thank you for encouraging me."  
"okay and don't worry."  
the older then went to the tables as he said, cleaning accurately, when he reached the one where the raven-haired was sitting, noticing a jacket on the chair.   
he looked at it, the raven-haired had forgotten his coat there and mark couldn't help but smell jinyoung's scent in that jacket.  
the blonde-haired picked it up and brought it with him, waiting for the younger to come again and give him back his coat.


	7. '7

the raven-haired suddenly appeared again at the shop that day as mark saw him and reached the boy, probably knowing why he was there.  
"jinyoung! you're probably here for the jacket, right? i found it on your chair."  
the blonde-haired gave him the coat, the younger took it and smiled as their hands gently brushed.  
"yes, thank you so much, i'm sorry if before i went home without saying goodbye, i really had to go."  
"oh, don't worry, my friend told me that you wanted to say goodbye."  
"i'm really glad that he did."  
silence filled the space between them as the raven-haired started talking again.  
"then i'll go, thank you again."  
"ah, jinyoung wait!"  
the blonde-haired said as he took the other's wrist and put something in his hand.  
"this is for you, i hope that you won't be sad anymore, goodbye!"  
"goodbye."  
the blonde-haired looked at the younger exiting the shop, the latter opened his hand and couldn't help but smile.  
the raven-haired's hand was filled with candies.


	8. '8

the day after the raven-haired came again to the shop, it was the third time already and it was almost becoming an habit stopping everyday for a coffee.  
he was as always welcomed by the warm voice the blonde-haired waiter had, asking what he could bring him.  
"one americano, as always sugarfree."  
"of course!"  
"thank you mark."  
"no problem."  
"no, not thank you for the coffee, for the candies."  
the worker blushed slightly as he suddenly remembered his bold action from yesterday.  
"it's nothing, i-i hope you liked it."  
"they were good, i don't like sugary things but strangely they weren't that bad."  
"you have to eat sugar, it's not good exaggerating but a bit of it should be part of your diet."  
"i know, don't worry, and even if i forget i have your candies."  
"then i'll go preparing the coffee, see you in a few minutes."  
the raven-haired nodded and looked at boy, waiting for him as he suddenly came back with his americano.  
"here you go."  
"thanks."  
"this is for the coffee, right?"  
the raven-haired chuckeld as he nodded and started sipping from his cup, his lips gently approached the drink as the blonde-haired looked at him fascinated.  
but suddenly the silence was broken by the words that gently escaped the older's lips.  
"...did you love him?"  
their eyes met as the raven-haired turned around to look at the other boy.  
"love, it's not the right word, i simply liked him."  
"but still you looked sad the other day."  
"everyone would be sad after a breakup but that wasn't love, i discovered that loving someone is a lot more than just liking him."  
"how could you know that?"  
"...there's someone that i love now, if the same thing would happen with him, i'd have to cry myself to sleep at night until the end of my life."


	9. '9

the blonde-haired listened to what the customer had said as his words stabbed him, slowly but deeply, making his heart bleed from side to side.  
"...oh, i hope that you'll be happy with your new boyfriend."  
"he isn't my boyfriend yet, he doesn't even know that i love him but he's really caring towards me, i really hope that he also feels the same way."  
"i really hope so too, good luck."  
mark said that but in reality he didn't mean even one of the words he just spoke, he wanted to be the one for jinyoung and be by his side everyday of his life, he really loved the boy a lot and couldn't help but feel sad, knowing that he had to give up on him.  
he slowly went back to the counter as he placed his head on it and sighed, with a frown on his face that caught his friend's attention.  
"yo mark, what's wrong? you look really bad."  
"...nothing."  
"is it about that raven-haired boy?"  
"..."  
"so it is. what happened? you were so happy talking to him five minutes ago."  
"he told me that he loves someone, it's the end jackson. "  
"don't be like that, you can always change his mind if he isn't engaged yet."  
"but he told me that he really loves this boy a lot, i've already lost."  
"if you really like him you should try at least, it's never too late mark."  
and with these words his friend went back to make some coffees, as outside started raining, it was winter after all.  
"mark? are you okay?"  
the younger's words made the worker jump in fear, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the boy getting so close to him.  
"a-ah, yes, sorry."  
"you're so pale, are you sure that everything is okay?"  
the raven-haired said as he put his hand on mark's forehead, worried about the other's health.  
"i'm okay, don't worry."  
he said as he looked at the customer taking off his scarf and putting it in his hands.  
"then please at least accept this, today is really cold and it also started raining, you should wear it."  
"don't worry, i'm okay like this really."  
"but you're only wearing a t-shirt, you'll freeze like this!"  
"it's-"  
"i won't leave until you accept."  
"...then sorry for troubling you, i'll give it back as soon as possible."  
"that's okay, i'm happy that you took it, see you soon mark!"  
"bye jinyoung."  
the raven-haired went home as mark felt his cheeks heating up and his heart beat faster, deep inside he was still hoping to be with that boy and he also knew it too well.


	10. '10

it was really late and the shop was closing, mark was putting his coat on as he saw jinyoung's scarf and gently wore it, he could totally smell the raven-haired's scent and the blonde-haired happily went home with that perfume embracing him.  
even when he reached his house he decided not to take off the scarf as he felt like jinyoung was right next to him, that he wasn't going anywhere, like he only loved him.  
he put himsef in bed, slowly closing his eyes as he fell asleep, still wearing the scarf the young boy had given him.  
the next day mark woke up really early as he wanted to reach the shop as soon as possible to see the raven-haired again and give him back the scarf.  
he entered the shop and started organising it as his co-worker and friend helped him, taking orders from a few people that were already there.  
the boys then started preparing coffees as mark could feel his body strangely heating up, after all the temperatures were really cold.  
"mark your face is really red, do you have a fever?"  
"i'm fine, don't worry."  
"okay but if you feel bad go home, i can handle the work alone."  
the blonde-haired simply nodded as he continued working for the next two hours when the raven-haired entered the shop.  
mark brought him his scarf and thanked the boy as he noticed jinyoung staring at him, with his dark almond eyes.  
"mark i'm pretty sure that you have a fever."  
"i'm fine-"  
"don't always say that you're fine, you're not."  
the younger put again an hand on mark's forehead, confirming his doubts as he felt his cold hand warm up immediately at the touch.  
"you're burning up, you have to go home and rest."  
"jinyoung i have to work-"  
"i'll talk with your friend don't worry."  
the older didn't even have the time to stop him that jinyoung had already rushed to jackson and started talking.  
"then it's okay for you if mark goes home, right?"  
"of course but you know i'm a bit worried, he's sick and i don't want to send him home alone."  
"that's okay, i'll stay with him until he'll feel better."  
"for real? i'm really glad, thank you for helping him."  
"no problem, we'll go then, bye."  
"bye."  
the raven-haired approached again the worker that looked at him with a questioning look.  
"your friend said that it's okay, i'll accompany you home, let's go."  
"there's no need, my house is really near."  
"just let me come with you and also take the scarf for a little more, it's really cold."  
"okay, thank you."  
mark and jinyoung started walking together as the younger cautiously looked at the other that felt his body shaking, finding it difficult to even stand properly.  
"come on, jump on my back."  
"don't worry-"  
"mark."  
the blonde-haired sighed, knowing that the other wouldn't have accepted a rejection and did as the raven-haired said, feeling the warmness of his body and putting his arms around the younger's neck.  
the blonde-haired put his head on the boy's back as that well-known vanillla scent embraced him again, his eyes slowly closed and he couldn't help but fall asleep, feeling protected by the younger's touch.


	11. '11

when mark opened his eyes again he found himself laying in a bed in an unknown room as he started looking around for the raven-haired that suddenly opened the door.  
"mark! you're awake, how are you feeling? i've brought you some medicines."  
"i'm better, thanks, i'm sure that the fever will pass soon."  
"i'm really glad."  
"but where are we?"  
"ah, that's my room, you fell asleep and i didn't know where your house was so i decided to bring you here."  
"really? sorry, i'm annoying you a lot."  
"no, that's okay!"  
"you're too kind."  
the raven-haired chuckled as he approached the other boy, making their foreheads touch, reducing almost completely the distance between them.  
"i'm not too kind."  
the blonde-haired cheeks tinged with various shades of pink as the other walked away and took some medicines to give the older.  
"i think that if you take this medicine tomorrow you'll be completely fine, the fever is almost gone too."  
the older did as the raven-haired said and took the pill, hoping to feel better soon.  
his eyes then looked at the other boy that was now sitting on a chair in his room, checking the medicine's effect.  
the blonde-haired bit his own lips, he was too curious about the boy's past boyfriend and his new love interest that he couldn't help but ask this question.  
"why did you break up with him?"  
dark almond eyes looked at him.  
"he cheated."  
"oh."  
"he always said that he loved me but he cheated, he has never even liked me."  
the blonde-haired noticed the sadness in the raven-haired's words, the bitterness, the pain as he got up and reached the younger.  
"sorry for asking you this."  
"it's okay."  
the boy smiled softly at mark when the latter suddenly hugged him and caressed his head, whispering in his ear.  
"he didn't deserve such a caring and loving person like you, i'm sure that you'll be happy with the one that you love really soon."  
jinyoung froze at the other's action, not knowing what to do, as he heard his sweet words.  
"t-thank you mark, i really hope so too."  
he also hugged the older, tightly, as he accompanied him to bed again and switched off the lights.  
"where will you sleep?"  
"on the couch, don't worry about it."  
"but this is your house, i should be the one sleeping on the couch."  
"hey did you forget that you have a fever?"  
"but i'm better-"  
his words were cut off by the raven-haired that was already positioned on the sofa.  
"good night mark."  
"uhm good night jinyoung."  
and with these words they both closed their eyes and fell asleep, waiting for the morning to come.


	12. '12

the day after when mark opened his eyes he felt completely refreshed, the fever was gone and he was ready to go to work again.  
it was really early when he woke up, 5.30 in the morning and the raven-haired was still sleeping peacefully on the couch.  
mark started preparing as he changed his clothes, styled his hair and put on his shoes and in half an hour he was ready to go to work.  
he looked at jinyoung, still asleep, he thought about waking the boy up to let him sleep on the bed and say goodbye but he was sleeping so soundly that he decided not to disturb him.  
the blonde-haired approached the younger and caressed his head as he slowly kissed his cheek and whispered a goodbye.  
the raven-haired opened his eyes, hearing the other's voice and grabbing his wrist, gently.  
"where are you going?"  
"a-ah, s-sorry i woke you up, i'm going to the coffee shop."  
"no, it's okay, how are you feeling today?"  
"i'm fine, thank you so much for yesterday."  
"don't worry but let me come with you, i'll be ready in a few minutes."  
the younger stood up and got ready as soon as possible as the two started walking together and reached the shop.  
"mark, what are you doing here?"  
his friend said, looking at him with a questioning look.  
"jackson, i'm here to work of course."  
"but it's your free day."  
"what?!?"  
"it's thursday, you don't have to work today."  
"oh god, i completely forgot..."  
the blonde-haired looked at jinyoung that heard all the conversation between the two and chuckled.  
"sorry jinyoung i've even brought you here, let me offer you a coffee, i'll go making it right now."  
the older went behind the counter and started making the americano as the raven-haired followed and watched him preparing the coffee.  
"here you are, sugarfree as always."  
"how do you like your coffee?"  
"me? i like it with a lot of sugar..."  
"then let's put a lot of sugar."  
"wait! you won't like it."  
"maybe...i could have started liking sugar again since i met you."


	13. '13

the blonde-haired blushed as he saw jinyoung approaching him and putting his hand on his cheek.  
"your kiss was the sweetest but...can i repay you with some sugar too?"  
mark's cheeks became even redder as soon as he heard the raven-haired's words, realising that the younger had felt his kiss in the morning.  
the raven-haired chuckled as he stepped away and caressed the other's head.  
"i was kidding."  
the older looked at him putting sugar in his coffee, drinking it and putting the cup on the table.  
"uhm, it wasn't that bad."  
"really?"  
"yes, maybe sometimes i could try ordering my americano with sugar."  
"then i'll be waiting for that day to come."  
the blonde-haired smiled as he looked at the younger.  
"today is your free day, right? would you like to go out for a walk?"  
"uhm actually i was thinking to stay here and help jackson with the work since i left him alone yesterday."  
"oh, don't worry, maybe i could also help you with taking orders? since i don't know how to make coffees."  
"for me it's okay but you don't have to-"  
"it's okay, i want to help."  
"then, thank you jinyoungie."  
the younger blushed as soon as he heard the other calling him in a such cute way and went to some tables to take the orders.  
"hello, what can i bring-"  
jinyoung's voice stopped as he looked at the customer and couldn't help but recognize those narrowed eyes that were now looking at him.


	14. '14

"jinyoung..."  
"oh, so you still remember my name, jaebum."  
"listen, i-"  
"there's nothing to explain, after all i don't even like you anymore, so whatever you want to say is useless."  
"...then one cappuccino please."  
the raven-haired went back to the counter as mark gave him a questioning look, seeing that he was quite angry.  
"hey, something happened?"  
"no, i'm okay, don't worry."  
"it doesn't look so."  
the blonde-haired took the younger's hand and squeezed it tightly into his own.  
"you know, you can tell me."  
the older looked gently in the other's eyes, waiting for him to speak when he noticed someone staring at them.  
"i think that man is staring at us? do you know him?"  
"...he's my ex boyfriend."  
"what?!?"  
"but i'm okay, really, just a bit angry."  
"let me take care of his table, you stay here."  
and with these words he started preparing the cappuccino the man had ordered and took it to him as he started observing the male.  
he was around his age, dark hair, narrowed eyes and two little moles in the corner.  
"you're jinyoung's new boyfriend, right?"  
"and so? you don't deserve him anyway."  
"i know that i was wrong but i didn't want to hurt him."  
"wow so you think that cheating behind his back is actually better?"  
"...i wanted to tell him but i didn't want to make him suffer and i also loved the other boy a lot so i couldn't stop seeing him-"  
"please shut up, you think that like this he didn't suffer? knowing that his boyfriend cheated on him for all this time."  
"i know and i'm really sorry for this...just please treat him good."  
"for sure i'll treat him better than you."  
"i'm glad...goodbye."  
"goodbye."  
the boy exited the coffee shop and mark went back to the raven-haired that was waiting for him.  
"i saw that you were talking with jaebum."  
"don't worry, it was nothing important."  
"thank you."  
the blonde-haired looked at jinyoung, a soft sad smile on his lips, on his face the look he had the first time they met.  
the older felt his heart aching, he didn't want to see him like this.  
"do you want to go out for a walk?"  
"but you told me that you had to help jackson."  
"that's okay, i'm sure that he has no problem with it."  
"...then, yes, i'd really like to."


	15. '15

the two were walking side to side in the cold december weather, mostly staying silent for the whole time and enjoying quietly the winter landscape.  
mark looked at his hands, noticing a reddish colour caused by the low temperatures as he tried to warm them up.  
the raven-haired observed the older's action and took the other's hands in his, warming them up.  
he couldn't help but notice mark's shy smile, he expected him to say something but the blonde-haired simply held his hand tightly and continued walking.  
the raven-haired looked at him, fondly, as he broke the silence between them.  
"where do you want to go?"  
"we can stop at the park near here if you're okay with it."  
"of course, let's go."  
they sat on a bench, only a few more people were in the park, in this cold period everyone tended to be in warm places but still, for them it was different, they didn't need any type of warmness that wasn't coming from each other's smiles and hands.  
"everything is so peaceful and quiet, i really like it."  
"you're right."  
the blonde-haired simply answered with a thoughtful expression.  
"what are you thinking about?"  
their eyes locked.  
"i...don't want you to be sad."  
"if you are with me i can't be sad."  
"...why?"  
"because you make me happy."  
"but it's my fault if you had to meet jaebum again."  
"it's not your fault and it doesn't even matter, i don't care about him."  
"then...i really hope that you'll be happy with the person that you love."  
as the blonde-haired pronounced these words little snowflakes started falling on the two boys, decorating the whole scenery in front of their eyes as they looked at it in awe.   
"you know what people say, mark?"  
"what?"  
"that if you are out in the first falling snow of the year, with someone that you like, then true love will blossom between you."  
"r-really? i-it's a shame that you're with me now..."  
the raven-haired held both the older's hands, tightly.  
"it's not."  
the blonde-haired blushed, his heart started beating faster, was it a dream? was he sleeping? jinyoung had told him that he already loved someone.  
"this snow, is it telling me to confess?"  
"w-what?"  
the raven-haired smiled softly as an hand went on the older's pink cheeks.  
"you're so cute, my heart is beating too fast."  
"j-jinyoung?"  
"i'm glad that he cheated, if now i'm here with the love of my life is because i broke up with him."  
some snow fell on the blonde's hair and the younger gently brushed it off with his free hand.  
"mark, this may seem unreal, but i'm so in love with you that i don't even know how to express it with words, it's just that...i'm yours? i became completely yours and even i don't know how and when it happened, it may be because of your smiles, of your gentle manners, of your sweetness, real sweetness.  
my heart, my body, my everything...belongs to you and you only."  
mark blushed even more and felt overwhelmed with the younger's words, did he just say that he loved him? did he hear right?  
"i-i...i'm the one that is y-yours j-jinyoung..."  
the younger looked at him as he fondly cupped his cheeks, approaching the blonde-haired's face as a whisper came out from the latter's mouth.  
"i love you, i love you so much jinyoung."  
and their lips softly connected as the younger closed the distance between them and a little cold snowflake fell and melt on their warm lips, still together, full of love and passion.  
they gently parted as the blonde-haired felt his face burning up and stuttered.  
"w-was it snow on our lips?"  
"yes, it was."  
"ah, that must be why they're so cold now."  
"want me to warm them up?"  
"n-no! i'm okay..."  
the raven-haired chuckled as he patted the other's head.  
"i was kidding."  
the older suddenly approached the younger and pulled jinyoung in for a peck, surprising the latter that was now the one blushing.  
"a-after all, they were a bit too cold."  
the raven-haired smiled and held the other's hand, dark almond eyes looking at him.  
"mark."  
"what?"  
"i love you."  
the blonde-haired squeezed his hand tightly.  
"me too."


	16. '16

after the kiss jinyoung accompanied mark home since it was too cold to stay out too much time and they said goodbye to each other.  
the blonde-haired felt his cheeks still burning up as he quickly dialed his friend's number, that immediately picked up.  
"mark! where did you go-"  
"jackson!! w-we, me and jinyoung, i-i-"  
"wow bro, stop for a minute and breathe, what happened?"  
"jinyoung and i, we kissed!!"  
"what?!?"  
"he suddenly confessed to me, i still can't believe it..."  
"i knew that he also liked you, it was so obvious."  
"i think that i'm going to have an heart attack, he was so cute and precious? i love him..."  
"yeah i know you love him, you always tell me that, but are you two officially together now?"  
"i don't know? we didn't talk about it..."  
"then you should contact him to make things clear, do you have his number?"  
"no..."  
"did you decide a place where to meet each other?"  
"no..."  
"oh my god, i think that you will have to wait for him to come to the coffee shop again then."  
"yes..."  
"oh, there is a customer, i have to go now see you."  
"okay, thank you jackson, bye."  
"no problem, bye."  
mark closed his eyes as he threw himself into the bed, thinking about the raven-haired boy when he suddenly fell asleep, dreaming about their lips softly pressed into each other.  
the next day mark woke up a bit late and prepared quickly to get to work as soon as possible.  
he entered the coffee shop and saw a well-known raven-haired sitting at one of the cafe's table, waiting for him.  
"ah jinyoung! sorry i'm late, what can i bring you today?"  
"mark, an americano with lots of sugar, my boyfriend likes it like that."  
"y-your boyfriend?"  
"of course, my one and only."  
"o-okay, i'm going to bring it to you soon."  
the blonde-haired prepared the coffee but, this time, putting sugar in it and going back to the boy.  
"here you are."  
"sit with me for a while, please, there's none in the shop."  
the older did as the younger asked, sitting in the chair in front of him as he started speaking.  
"jinyoung...am i your boyfriend?"  
"of course!"  
"then...you're my boyfriend?"  
"i told you, i'm completely yours."  
the raven-haired drank a bit of his americano, as he locked his eyes with the other and stopped.  
slowly he got closer to him and whispered gently.  
"i want to kiss you."  
"...then do it 'cause i want it too."  
their lips were then fondly pressed against each other as mark could feel the coffee flavour on the other's lips.  
they parted as they smiled at each other.  
"your lips tasted like coffee but they were still sweet."  
"it's because of sugar."  
"no sugarfree coffees from today on then."  
"just for you, my love."  
and their mouths met again, the cup abandoned on the table as the raven-haired was too occupied with something far better than coffee and all he has ever tasted in his life before, a love so sweet just like sugar.

the end


End file.
